drwhofanfilmfandomcom-20200214-history
Doctor Who FanFilm Parody- Blair Harrison's Series
About The Doctor Who FanFilm Parody series was created by Blair Harrison and is the 2nd largest series in the Too Many Dr. Who?'s? universe Just behind Jacob's Series. Spanning total of 5 series & 31 Episodes and 2 spin offs. The series follows the adventures of The Renegade Doctor and The Forgettable War Doctor. Series Episodes 'Special (TMDWS Prequel)' 'Series One' Series One showed The Renegade Doctor finding his feet, while the main Villain the Evil Claw Man hire many villains to either assassinate him or capture him alive. 'Series Two' Series Two see the Renegade Doctor goes back on wacky and bizarre adventures and this series introduced the classic characters of Fripp the robot and the two members of Renegade's band Jack and Bonham. 'Series A' Series A is the only proper full series for Forgettable War Doctor and saw him remembers his past adventures from his post regeneration, taking part in the time war, losing his companion Swiper, getting tortured by the Mask Master and sentenced to death by Rassilon himself. 'Series Three' After making 3 seasons Blair was still not satisfied with the series and wanted to improve the series. With the help of Jacob C. Rose as 2nd writer Series Three was a vast improvement and this series saw Renegade and Fripp on even more wacky adventures until the end when Fripp was unexpectedly killed by the Sunglasses Master. Very sad. 'Series Four' Series Four saw the continuing theme of death and loss. We saw Renegade depressed over the death of Fripp, Renegade bringing back Stinky Pete's brother Smelly Tim back to life, the death of Sore Arse aka Adric, death of the Brigadier, the death of the Evil Claw Man, Mr. Pink the dog and Alfred the Butler, the death of the Sargent, the Scientist and a parallel version of The Brigadier, the parallel and nonparallel Bonham and Jack, The Master and even Renegade himself. Woah that is a lot of death and is actually Blair's favourite series. Lost Episodes The original Series 1 Episode 3 (A) This episode saw the Evil Claw Man appears at Renegade Doctor's house and would've have fight him. The original Series 1 Episode 3 (B) The Doctor bought a new car and is off to see the Brigadier to show him it, however there is an evil villain who plans to kidnap him and take to the Evil Claw Man. The original Series 2 Finale A triangle captures all of the canon Doctors. Steampunk Doctor goes to Renegade Doctor & Fripp for help and they both agree, when they meet the villain it turns out to be non other than Adric. The Disco of Doom This was originally supposed to be the 6th episode of Series Four and would have seen the Doctor, Jack and Bonham facing the Scientist where he uses awful shitty Disco music to take over the world and the band would have to play Rock music to save the world. This idea was abandoned and was replaced by Inferno of The Scientist. The Samurai Doctor episode 1 The newly regenerated Doctor is found by an old master and he teaches the Doctor to become a Samurai. Basically it was supposed to be like the Steampunk Doctor adventures but with The Samurai Doctor. Harrison & McLovin On 3 October 2016 Blair Harrison created a pilot episode for a sitcom that was not intended to be the 2nd spin off in the TMDWS? universe. But it happened. Fripp-Ventures On March 14th Blair announced two audio adventures with Fripp who would form a team saving the galaxy, and taking place after Return of the Master.....AGAIN!!. Making it the 3rd spin off in the TMDWS? Universe. 'Spin Off Special: Fripp-Ventures' 'Live Action Anniversary Specials' Suddenly out of nowhere, Blair announced that there will be 2 specials with the Renegade Doctor to celebrate 2 year anniversary of the Renegade Doctor's debut appearance in Day of The Renegade. Audio Continuation On 27 July 2017, after many people asking if it will ever happen, Blair finally announced he is finally doing an Audio Wave that takes place after the events of the Anniversary specials. Top Quality Reviews "His name may be 'forgettable', but this fan-film sure 'aint. Good work mate!﻿"'- Jacob C. Rose on The Final Forgettable Day' "10/10 cant wait for the renegade doctor fan films﻿"'- William Gough on The Final Forgettable Day' "floper bonklers﻿"'- Alex Donald on Day of The Renegade' "Belt out of 10﻿"'- Jacob C. Rose on Day of The Renegade' "Oh belt!﻿"'- Oliver Guy on Day of The Renegade' "Great stuff! Loving your video style!﻿"'- Jacob C. Rose on Attack of Axon' "Mr Pink :p﻿"'- Leah Scarlet on Kidnapped of The Doctor Part 2' "noice dude."'- Alex Lawrence on The Device of Doom Part 2' "2finale4me﻿"'- Jacob C. Rose on The Device of Doom Part 2' "Not the scientist :O"'- Da Dan﻿ on Revenge of Robot' "danker than shrek﻿"'- Oliver Guy on The Unexpected Meeting' "I demand a full musical episode of all the TMDWS doctors.﻿"'- Jacob C. Rose on Galaxy's Got Talent (of Death)' "HA HA AWESOMELY HILLAROUS﻿"'- RJH Productions on Galaxy's Got Talent (of Death)' "Really proper good and stuff.﻿"'- William Mumford on The Lonely Sod' "Rockin' theme﻿"'- Nick Payne on The Lonely Sod' "I liked the bit with PB. That was the bestest bit....bestest isn't a word."'- Jacob C. Rose on The Lonely Sod' "Your mum and dad must have to hate you to name you either stinky pete or smelly tim :0﻿"'- Leah Scarlet on Stinky Pete of The Doctor' ""Because my dear Doctor, I am evil and powerful!" Fantastic!﻿"'- Nick Payne on The Cybermen Inversion' "Alternative title: Briggy and the Tin Can Bitches...?﻿"'- Matt Beale on The Cybermen Inversion' "Cancer Alert should become a new series on your channel xD﻿"'- Jean Luc Harry on Personality Crisis' "The master is a real wanker.﻿"'- Leah Scarlet on Parting of The Renegade' "Great work man, a fitting send off to the best racist around. I love that his goodbye tour entirely consists of gravestones XD﻿"'- Phoenix Smith on Parting of The Renegade' "A brilliant ending to one of my favorite non canon doctors.﻿"'- David Fysh on Parting of The Renegade' "We will miss you Renegade! You'll always be remembered as frickin' racist...﻿"'- Matt Beale on Parting of The Renegade' "Iconic.﻿"'- Jacob C. Rose on Parting of The Renegade' "Loved that! And i loved how it tied in with TMDW's 2!﻿"'- Nick Payne on Parting of The Renegade' Category:Series